


Camgirl

by RollyPratt



Series: also it’s porn [2]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollyPratt/pseuds/RollyPratt
Summary: “His mind went back to Casey's car. He'd been suspicious, because it was a brand new model. There was no way she could have afforded that on a waitress wage.”In which Derek finds out what Caseyreallydoes for a living.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Series: also it’s porn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552936
Comments: 110
Kudos: 191





	1. Don't Get Into Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think about it too hard. Just go with it.

Derek pushed his sunglasses up his nose, sighing impatiently. If he’d known Casey had chosen today to be late for the first time in her life, he would have slept in longer. 

Now, he was left standing alone in front of the coffee shop, checking his phone every few seconds for a new text message. He was leaning against the brick wall, one foot propped up against it, in a perfect picture of nonchalance, while on the inside he was getting kind of antsy.

After fifteen minutes, he figured she wasn’t going to text him. She was probably stuck in traffic, making her way from uptown, and god forbid she would ever text while driving. Deciding that he didn’t need to indulge her when she was making him wait, he took out his pack of cigarettes and brought one to his lips. 

He wouldn’t normally be caught dead smoking in front of Casey. She would just scold him and spend hours sermoning him on the various negative effects of smoking, and _cancer_ , and once was quite enough, thank you.

He exhaled the smoke and let his head fall back against the hard wall, trying to figure out why he was even waiting for her. It’s not like it was a date or an important meeting of any kind. Meeting up with Casey for breakfast and coffee was merely something he did to pass the time. Standing there waiting was kind of _wasting_ it. 

He entertained the thought of actually acknowledging the next girl that passed by, looking at him like she was going to take his clothes off, but ultimately decided against it. He got so many of those looks these days, he would barely even notice them if he was completely bored out of his mind.

When Casey finally _did_ arrive, she came out of a shiny silver _Mazda_. Derek lowered the glasses to stare at the car. It was new and definitely _not hers_ , since she’d been driving a wreck for the last couple of years and complaining she didn’t have the money to buy a new one. He had offered to finance it, since he could afford it and he’d done the same for Edwin and Lizzie, but she wouldn’t let him.

She approached him, sauntering happily across the sidewalk with her purse on her shoulder and a bright smile on her lips. "What do you think?" Casey asked when she stopped in front of him.

Derek pushed the sunglasses in his hair and took the last drag of his cigarette before throwing it on the ground. He exhaled casually, letting the smoke out just above her head. "Who’s your new sugar daddy?" he asked.

"De-rek!" Casey shouted, at both his comment and the smoking, trying to shoo it away with her hand. He smirked, considering his day officially started now that she was here and properly annoyed. "I’ve been saving money."

"And this," Derek said, gesturing towards the car, "is why you’re late?"

"Yes!" Casey said enthusiastically, bouncing on her feet. "I just bought it."

"Looks good,’’ Derek admitted. "Not as good as _my_ car, but…"

Casey rolled her eyes. "Like I could ever afford a _Ferrari_."

Derek shrugged. "You could always _marry_ a rich hockey player."

"You might have noticed, I’m trying to stay away from those," Casey chirped. He chuckled and she smiled haughtily as she took hold of his forearm to drag him towards the shop. "Come on, Hot Shot, I’m hungry."

He followed her, unwittingly putting a hand on the small of her back to guide her inside. "Should have thought of that instead of bribing Sugar Daddy with sexual favours," Derek said, earning himself an elbow in the ribs. "Ow."

"If you’re going to be making stupid comments, you can buy breakfast," Casey said and turned towards the barista to order coffee and a croissant. Derek put in his order and paid their bill without a word. Casey picked an isolated table in a corner next to a window and sat down, picking at her croissant. 

"You call that breakfast?" Derek mocked, eyeing the breaded pastry.

"It’s small, but filling," Casey defended. She looked pointedly at his chocolate danish. "Aren’t you on a strict diet?"

"What my nutritionist doesn’t know won’t kill her," he answered and winked, taking a huge bite.

It had been a while since he’d indulged in junk food and sweets. Getting in shape for professional hockey after college had been a whole other game, and not only for performance but also for appearance. The second Derek had showed up to a meeting with the team’s publicist with a cheeseburger and fries, the guy had freaked and hired a nutritionist to keep him in check. But hell, one danish every six months couldn’t hurt, right?

"How’d you afford the new car, anyway?" Derek redirected the conversation. "I thought you were in over your head with rent and med school."

Casey shrugged easily, keeping her eyes on her plate. "I’ve been getting really good tip at the diner."

Derek frowned. She didn’t _sound_ like she was lying, which might have convinced anyone else since she was terrible at it, but she was being way too casual about it. From experience, he knew that waiting tables didn’t rake in that much money, even when the service was exceptional. Still though, he would have been able to tell easily if she’d been hiding something, so he shrugged it off.

They finished their morning routine of arguing over coffee and headed out. When they emerged onto the sidewalk, Derek pulled his shades back over his eyes against the harsh light of the sun and stretched his arms out with a yawn. A rookie mistake, since Casey took advantage of his moment of vulnerability to squeeze herself into his side, wrapping one arm around his waist. She held her phone up with the obvious intent of taking their picture. 

Giving in easily, Derek let his arm fall over her shoulder and smiled for the camera. She released him quickly afterwards, leaving his side suddenly cold.

"I needed proof that I know a real hockey star," Casey said, smiling down at her phone as she typed something up.

"Who are you bragging to? Your anatomy books?" Derek quipped.

"Just my _Instagram_ followers," Casey said, looking up sweetly at him. As she put her phone back in her purse, his own buzzed in his back pocket.

Forcing the smile off his face, he fished it out and looked at the picture she’d tagged him into. It was a nice picture, both of them smiling at the camera with the sun reflecting in his sunglasses. He _liked_ it and put his phone back in his pocket. 

"Guess I can’t deny being friends with a keener like you, now," Derek said teasingly.

Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "We’re friends?" Casey asked incredulously.

"Sort of," Derek shrugged, "I mean we’re not enemies anymore, right?"

Casey grinned. "I guess not."

* * *

They actually hadn’t been enemies in a long time. 

At college, they’d tried doing the normal step-siblings thing to do, which was to avoid each other. It had worked for a while, until they somehow ended up with common friends and were practically forced to spend time together. They’d see each other in the hallways, at parties, and any social gatherings that they were both invited to, which meant _all the time_. Eventually, they’d learned to get along.

Derek wouldn’t say they had been best friends _then_ , barely holding it together for the sake of their friends. They still argued like cat and dog. But it was… tamer. Like it was more amicable banter than personal disagreement. Not being confined to the same space as Casey, in the absence of nagging and other annoying _things_ (like the smell of her shampoo in the washroom), made her easier to tolerate.

Somehow, they’d just kept it up. Meeting up for coffee or lunch or dinner on a regular basis. Derek didn’t really think about it, kind of made sure that he didn’t, so he never allowed himself to wonder if it meant anything.

It probably didn’t. 

But it seemed to make Casey happy. The smile never left her face as she drove him to the gym. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, observing the way she was calmly, but firmly holding the steering wheel, cautious but relaxed. She looked good, _healthy_. Surprisingly, considering last time he saw her a few weeks ago, she’d been in the middle of a nervous breakdown.

"What?" Casey asked, breaking the companionable silence. Derek started, realizing he’d been staring.

"Nothing, uh..." Derek said. "You look… better."

Casey grinned and slowed in front of his regular gym. "And you look like you’ll have to work out extra hard to make up for the illicit danish," she teased.

Derek rolled his eyes. "I’m serious. I was… everyone was worried about you."

"Everyone?" she questioned, lifting one perfect eyebrow upwards.

He groaned. "Don’t make me say it."

Casey chuckled and looked over to park safely. "Thank you," she allowed, keeping her eyes out the window. "I feel better," she said softly, then turned to look at him with a grateful smile. 

For a beat, it felt like she was telling him something, but it passed and he was out of the car the next moment. "Don’t get into trouble," Derek said, leaning back into the open door.

"I won’t do anything you wouldn’t do, D," Casey said, unhelpfully.

"That doesn’t leave out much," he shot back.

"Oh, well…" she shrugged.

Snorting, Derek finally shut the door and headed into the gym to find the guys already working through their sets. He was so going to skip warm ups.

"You’re late, Venturi," Jerry shouted from the workout bench as Derek put his gym bag down.

"Yeah, sorry guys, breakfast ran late," Derek apologized, not mentioning that it was Casey’s fault.

"Nothing to do with the hottie you were with, by any chance?" Mike said, smirking like he knew something.

Derek couldn’t help the slight blush on his face, but covered it with a satisfied smile. "Way off base, dude."

"What hottie?" Jerry asked, leaving the bench to make his way next to them and nudge Derek's shoulder playfully. "Since when do you hold out on us, Venturi?"

"She’s not-"

"The one on his _Instagram_ ," Mike answered helpfully, showing his friend the picture on his phone.

Jerry's eyebrows shot up and he chuckled. "Dude, I know this girl."

_Um_. Derek frowned. "You know Casey?"

"That’s not what she calls herself online, bro," Jerry said in _that_ voice, like that one time he was so sure he was going to score with the waitress at the sports bar.

"Huh?" Derek uttered, kind of lost, encouraging his teammate to enlighten him. What was Casey calling herself online?

"Your girlfriend is a Camgirl," Jerry said.

"A what?"

"You don’t know Camgirl? The website?"

"Uh…"

"Holy shit, dude, you gotta see this," Jerry said, pulling out his own phone and swiping it open.

Derek frowned, looking down at his friend’s google browser. The website had a simple dark background with pink lettering, nothing fancy but definitely porn site looking. _Camgirl_ , it read. 

Jerry showed him the profile page of a user called _ThePrincess21_. The profile picture was definitely Casey. Derek wondered for a minute if someone had made a false account using her face. She would blow a fucking gasket if she found out. That theory was quickly crushed when he swiped down to the video section.

The video previews were Casey, in multiple states of undress, which made his stomach sink. He clicked on a video called _Introduction_ , picking this one because she looked fully dressed, unable to bring himself to pick anything else.

"Hey guys, I am The Princess and welcome to my channel,'' Casey was saying with a sultry smile on her face. ''Sign up to be my new boyfriend and we can have some fun-"

Derek paused the video, petrified.

Um.

What?

"What is this?" Derek asked, forcing the words through his constricted throat.

"It's cam shows,'' Jerry said. ''Girls broadcast live and they get tips for doing things, like showing their boobs or whatever.''

"What?" This wasn't a Casey thing _at all_.

"I can't believe you didn't know your girlfriend is The Princess. She's like in the top ten most on demand girls on the site."

"First of all, she's not my girlfriend."

"Pity, dude," Mike chuckled.

"She's hot," Jerry agreed.

Derek gulped. "Alright, lamebrains,'' he forced himself to say. ''Are we here to work out or to watch porn?"

Nevermind if he ended up working out harder than usual. He might just be sore in the morning.

* * *

_Camgirl.com_

_Sign up now._

So he found out later that night that he couldn’t actually _watch_ anything on her profile, besides the introduction video, without signing up to the website first, which was in itself comforting, knowing that it wasn't just roaming free on the internet. Less comforting was the knowledge that Jerry obviously had an account.

Furthermore, credit card details were obligatory for the subscription fee. Everything on the website had a price; Enter a live broadcast, monthly subscription to a popular user, buy access to a previous video. Considering the banner at the top said there were millions of users on the site, it was no doubt popular. Assuming the girls on it actually received the money, they probably made a good rate.

Which was how his mind went back to Casey's car. He'd been suspicious, because it was a brand new model. There was no way she could have afforded that on a waitress wage. Knowing _how_ she'd afforded it, now, made him feel uneasy.

The video thumbnails weren't that revealing, closeups of her face, full body shots in her underwear. He didn't think he should see any of this, though. He shouldn't know about this. There was something kind of wrong about stalking her profile like this, something voyeuristic.

Her videos had a lot of plays, too, considering the crazy high prices. It seemed she didn't have trouble gathering over 25k subscribers nonetheless. That's how you know something is quality. It was no wonder she was featured in the top ten. She was high end alright. _Royalty_.

Unable to resist his curiosity, he clicked on a low priced video, assuming the content would be less… _pricey_. It was a q&a video.

She was lying on her back on her bed, dressed, though scantily. Short shorts and a skinny tank top, looking up at the camera as her head was hanging slightly off the bed, offering a beautiful view of her cleavage, as she answered questions from her ' _boyfriends_ '.

"I am a med student, and I work part time at a diner downtown," Casey listed off. On the right side, the chat box was bursting with comments. She squinted at the screen to read them.

** Gino7000: that's hot **   
** Gino7000 tipped 5$ **   
** HardNoodles101 tipped 5$ **   
** HardNoodles101: ever been in a threesome? **   
** SexAddict69: i wanna fuck u so hard **   
** VagCruncher555: how about girl on girl? **

Casey laughed, ignoring the less savoury comments. "I’ve never participated in a threesome and I’ve never kissed a girl, no."

Derek’s eyes were huge, his mind repeating that he did not need to know any of this, _just get the hell out of here right now_.

** VagCruncher555: you should do a video with Trina61 **   
** VagCruncher555 tipped 10$ **   
** Gino7000: you're so beautiful and pure **   
** CanadaMounty234: what's your hottest fantasy? **

"I have this fantasy that… " Casey said as his cursor hovered over the little 'x' in the corner of the page. He paused.

Okay, maybe he could keep watching just a few more minutes.

"I’m arguing with this guy I like and it’s intense," Casey said, rolling around on her stomach, legs flapping behind her, "like it always is with him."

She looked down, smiling softly as if she was remembering something. Derek couldn't _breathe_.

"And when it just gets too much, he grabs me, and kisses me and then…" she bit her lip, looking up right into the camera lens through her thick dark lashes. "Then he fucks me hard against the wall."

Was he burning up or was it hot in here? What the hell?

** Gino7000: wish it could be me **   
** HardNoodles101: who is it? **

"Uh uh uh, I’m not giving out names, you know that boys."

** CanadaMounty234 tipped 10$ **   
** CanadaMounty234: show us your tits **

"Hmm… Tell you what, _Canada Mounty_ , I’ll do what you asked if we get an extra 100 tips."

The chat box erupted, dinging incessantly until the goal was reached, and exceeded.

"Wow you really want me to take my shirt off, don’t you," Casey said, reaching for the hem of her shirt.

Catching only a glimpse of stomach, Derek stopped the video, out of breath, and decided that... _nope_.

**Nope.**

He was _not_ going to finish this video. He would not intrude on Casey's privacy. She obviously wouldn't want him knowing about this, though what she _obviously_ would or wouldn't want -or do- didn't seem to match his previous perception of her anymore.

There was still a line he couldn't cross though, no matter how much he wanted to.

Not that he actually _wanted_ to... watch her take her shirt off... or whatever.

Derek groaned inwardly, suddenly feeling sick with himself.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard made by the lovely [binxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binxxx/profile). <3
> 
> Lemme know what you think! :D


	2. Raise Your Hand If You're New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It took me so long to get this chapter to look like something decent, I stg. Hope it was worth the wait. <3

"What’s up with you?" Casey asked, one eyebrow raised inquiringly. She was watching Derek carefully over her cup of coffee like he might snap at any moment. Maybe she wasn’t that far off.

The thing was, finding out about her… _side gig_ (?) didn’t really change anything much… except _every fucking thing_.

First of all, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He’d stayed as far away from her site as possible, tried to pretend like it didn’t exist, but he’d always had trouble keeping his mind off of things he shouldn’t be thinking about. Like in high school when he just couldn’t help but prank her instead of doing his homework because that was just much more fun. The only difference now was that instead of pranking her he was fighting off the urge to jerk himself off while watching her undressing in front of a camera. Pretty much the same thing, all things considered.

But then, it was all those suppressed, hidden desires this had awakened in him that he couldn’t keep stifling long enough to take a _simple shower_ in peace. He had buried all that shit _for a reason_. One of them being that it was completely wrong. He knew it, okay, he wasn’t a pervert! He was just… a guy. A normal, regular guy who appreciated the female form the same way an amateur of the fine arts appreciated a Monet, and believe him, if he were to classify Casey into an art category, it would be _fine_.

So when something he’d always kinda wanted but never thought he could ever have became so easily attainable to him, what was he supposed to do?

“What do you mean?” Derek deflected easily, taking a large bite of his breakfast salad - yeah, he was forced to work-off the danish last time, not worth it.

“Well…” Casey said, frowning thoughtfully, “you’re acting weird, all jumpy and fidgety.”

He laughed, a bit louder than was probably necessary, and her eyes grew wider. Okay, maybe he _was_ acting a little weird, but _fuck_ , whenever he looked at her he pictured that sultry smile she gave the camera in her video and that patch of smooth stomach he’d seen before closing his browser as she was _taking off her shirt_. For money. If the idea didn’t turn him on so much, he’d be pretty shocked that Casey, of all people, was actively doing something like this.

“You’re really calling _me_ out on acting weird, Space Case?” he asked pointedly, keeping his eyes in the general direction of her face, but intently avoiding any eye contact.

“You’re the one acting like a total space cadet right now,” she answered sing-songing with a pleased smile like she was just _delighted_ to catch him in a moment of weakness.

Of course, she would. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She sighed, obviously resigning herself to dropping the subject. Good. “Mom was asking if you were going to be there on Thanksgiving,” she said.

“Of course,” Derek scoffed, “when do I ever miss an opportunity for a free home cooked meal?”

“Won’t you be in Vancouver then?”

He didn’t know what was more confusing, the fact that she sounded really bummed at the thought that he might not be there, or the fact that she seemed to have memorized his games schedule.

“Just the week before,” he reassured, “I’ll make it.”

His eyes bore into her deep blue ones while she held his gaze, face deliberately blank like she was trying not to let it affect her. As he observed the lines of her face, her cheeks, her jaw, those plump lips slightly parted in that sexy way that drove him absolutely insane, he realized that he should really look away and say something before he betrayed himself.

“I’ll take the guys to the diner tomorrow after practice,” Derek said, leaning back into his chair casually, “do you mind?’’

“Not at all,” Casey said with a bright, mischievous smile, “You hockey players always give the best tips.”

He resisted the urge to groan as he remembered all the kinds of _tips_ she was getting. Nothing was ever going to be the same, was it?

“I knew you only liked me for my money,” he quipped instead.

“Who said I like you at all?”

“Ouch.”

She laughed at his playful indignation, and as she grinned widely at him, her hand gently grazed his.

* * *

** ThePrincess21 is now live! Come say hi! **

* * *

With his heart rate speeding up, Derek sighed as his mouse hovered over the link at the bottom corner of his screen. He knew that the videos had been recorded live at some point, but to watch her, knowing that it was happening right now, on the other side of town - and he knew where she _lived_ \- it was way past crazy and right off the road towards absolutely demented.

Until now, he’d been somewhat proud of himself for avoiding the thing. But he eventually ran out of things to distract himself with - even going out drinking with his teammates didn’t hold as much promise when the image of Casey’s midriff floated around in his head.

After days of trying to push it out of his mind, it evidently came back twice as strong, and he found himself in front of his computer that night, like an absolute creeper, scrolling through her video feed.

He couldn’t really be blamed for attempting to _distract_ himself when there were _urgent matters_ to be dealt with. He wasn’t above getting a good evening wank in before wasting the rest of his night in the presence of his ever loving best friend Beer, and their two sidekicks Netflix and Chill.

She would probably be disgusted with him if she knew. But it wasn’t like he was _actually_ planning on jerking off or anything. He just wanted to get a glimpse of what he was missing out on. Since he would never _ever_ be allowed near her like that, he could at least allow himself to _look_.

And she _had_ to be aware that anyone with access to the internet and a credit card could _see_ her. She probably _expected_ it, even _depended_ on it. It was just something else that her _step-brother_ (the one she used to absolutely despise, the one she shared a blood sibling with - _jesus christ!_ -) was spying on her, and, and - yes, he could admit it, he was totally weak.

The fact that he was halfway hard just by looking through her catalogue wasn’t lost on him, but he’d gotten into the habit of ignoring that part of his body where Casey was concerned, so he kept scrolling. Until the little pop up appeared in the corner of the screen.

“Weak,” Derek whispered to himself and finally clicked on the link. He rubbed his face as the video loaded, took a deep breath to calm himself, and realized, just a moment too late, how much he’d screwed himself over, when Casey appeared in front of the camera, on her knees and wearing the hottest lingerie set he had seen in his life - and that was admittedly _a lot_ of underwear.

It was a see-through lacy black number, the top tightly pushing up her breasts while the bottom, hung low on her hips, a slim band of fabric which barely covered _anything_ at all, he found out, when she turned around on all fours to give the camera a full view of her ass.

Derek was, in all fairness, impressed. Of course, he’d always known she had a nice figure, but it was something else when she was purposely showing it off. Tips were amassing quickly as she lowered herself to the floor, like a stretching cat, and shook her ass up in the air.

“I know you like this part, boys” Casey said over her shoulder. For some reason, Derek noticed her pile of study books on the bed behind her. “Raise your hand if you’re new.”

** Bandana17 tipped 5$ **   
** DarkLordOfThePussy tipped 10$ **   
** Mandalorean51 tipped 5$ **   
** HockeyStar37 tipped 100$ **

She smiled as the chat box dinged and slowly lifted herself up to observe the screen, squinting closer. 

“A lot of new boyfriends, lucky me,” Casey giggled, like a schoolgirl excited about getting a treat. It was the most enticing sound he had ever heard. “And thank you... _Hockey Star_ , how generous.”

Okay, yeah, he didn’t _mean_ to tip that much, his fingers just slipped over one too many zeroes. Whatever.

Casey smirked “Someone wants to become my new favourite.” She was fucking sinful; The way she looked teasingly at the camera, like she was looking straight at _him_. “Keep it up, that might just happen.’’

He had to type something.

** HockeyStar37: What do I get in return? **

“It’s only fair that you get your money’s worth,” she nodded, after considering his question carefully, and turned away. Her arms twisted around her back and slowly untacked her top, letting the sides cutting across the long expanse of her back fall at her sides. She looked over her shoulder seductively. “Anyone else wants to see?”

** Gino7000 tipped 20$ **   
** Mandalorean51 tipped 50$ **   
** VagCruncher555 tipped 10$ **   
** CanadaMounty234 tipped 50$ **   
** LuckyBoiii tipped 20$ **

Derek gaped at the screen as the total rounded somewhere around five hundred dollars. Just to take off her bra. That was crazy. He pressed a hand down his face disbelievingly, unsure if he was proud or disgusted by the whole thing. There was definitely something stuck in his throat, in any case, and he looked through his fingers as Casey turned around and let her top fall from her shoulders, revealing her perky, _glorious_ breasts.

Yep, that was his heart jumping in his throat and blocking his windpipe. As much as a part of him knew he shouldn’t be doing this, an even bigger part was just too fucking happy that this was actually happening, that after ten years of crushing desire, he _finally_ got to see her beautiful breasts and naked skin revealed to him.

Him and like, two thousand other guys.

** Hockey Star tipped 100$ **

“You know, my step-brother’s actually a hockey star,” Casey said.

Fuck.

** Gino7000: how’s your brother sweetie? **   
** HardNoodles101: lick your tits for us darling **

Answering her fan’s request, she lowered her mouth to the breast she was holding up in order to swipe her tongue over her nipple. “He’s fine, thanks,” she said, and gave her nipple another lick.

Derek was pretty sure some part of his brain was broken.

What. The. Hell.

“He’s not really my brother, though,” Casey continued, looking down at her boobs as she squeezed them in her hands.

** Gino7000: STEP **

“You remembered, Gino,” Casey chuckled, “that’s so sweet.”

Did she talk about him often? Derek wondered, because she was obviously talking about him. Obviously. Unless she had another step-brother who happened to be a hockey player. It wasn’t so much the fact that she talked about him that baffled him, but the fact that she did so while performing a sexy cam show. 

How was his brain supposed to _compute that_?

** Gino7000: I remember everything about you. **

Um.

“That’s sweet because I _know_ you, Gino, but it also sounds a bit creepy.”

** Gino7000: Sorry **   
** Gino7000 tipped 20$ **

“Awww.”

Derek really had questions.

** HockeyStar37: I’d just like to clarify. How does this work exactly? **

“Aw, he’s a _real_ newbie,” Casey teased on the screen.

** HockeyStar37: Come on, humour me. **

“You get whatever you pay for.”

** HockeyStar37: Anything? **

“Within certain restrictions: Nothing harmful or disrespectful will be tolerated.”

** HockeyStar37: So how much for the bottom to come off? **

Casey smirked devilishly, looking down to consider the market value of her underwear as she shoved her thumbs into the waistband, playing with the elastic at her hip. “How much is it worth to you?”

** HockeyStar37 tipped 500$ **

Her face turned serious as she let out a little gasp. “Wow,” she breathed, barely audibly, and set to work, pulling her panties down. She paused when the chat box dinged.

** HockeyStar37: Wait. **

“What?”

** HockeyStar37: Kind of unfair that everyone gets to see what I paid for, isn’t it? **

“Hmmm…” Casey squinted at the screen thoughtfully, “you aren’t wrong. What do you think, guys?”

** HardNoodles101 tipped 20$ **   
** SexAddict69 tipped 50$ **   
** CanadaMounty234 tipped 100$ **

“ _Happy_ , Hockey Star?” she asked, her eyebrow raised questioningly. Even from the other end of town, through a fucking computer screen and when she didn’t know who he was, she still knew how to get under his skin.

** HockeyStar37: Not exactly, but I guess it’s fair enough... **

“Fair’s fair,” Casey said and slipped her panties off, stretching her legs apart to show off her cute, pink, pink pussy. Derek was thanking any and all higher powers who were listening that she was filming in high fucking resolution.

** HardNoodles101: ur so gorgeous **   
** SexAddict69: amazing **   
** VagCruncher555: show us how you like it **

“You want me to touch myself?” she asked, sliding her hand down her torso teasingly. Derek’s dick twitched, standing to attention and causing him to groan inwardly at his unsurprising body reaction.

He was in a bit of a pickle, though, at this point. Because he’d definitely passed the point of no return, but he was still hesitant to take it one step farther by taking care of… the important matters in his pants.

** Gino7000: i wish i could touch u **

“Really?” Casey said, her voice low and sultry as her hand stopped between her thighs on their way down. _Shit_ , Derek thought, as his own hand drifted towards his crotch. Rubbing just a little bit to appease the beast wasn’t going to hurt anyone. “What would you do to me?”

** HardNoodles101: fuck u hard **   
** SexAddict69: wanna slam dat ass **   
** VagCruncher555: fuck ur pretty face **

“That all sounds really nice, guys. It’s giving me ideas,” she said, panting a little as she started moving her hand in a slow circular motion. “What about you, Hockey Star?”

Whaaaaa-

Derek’s hand stopped a couple inches short of his dick, feeling like he had been caught in the act.

** HockeyStar37: Why me? **

“Because you’re my new favourite,” she said simply, licking her fingers and resuming her work. She rolled her hips forward against her hand, closing her eyes as she let her head fall back in pleasure.

He went straight for his crotch this time, his hand squeezed hard around his erection over his pants.

** CanadaMounty234: so unfair **   
** StallionDivine: i wanna be ur favourite **   
** HockeyStar37: You’re making them jealous. **

“They know I have a _thing_ for hockey players,” Casey explained.

Jesus, she wanted to kill him.

Him specifically.

He couldn’t stop himself from asking.

** HockeyStar37: Like your step-brother? **   
** HardNoodles101: dude don’t go there **   
** SexAddict69: bro **   
** VagCruncher555: oh he must be new **

“It runs in the family,” Casey answered stiffly and closed her legs, removing her hand from her sex.

Yeah, Derek admitted to himself, that probably wasn’t the best thing to say when she was touching herself.

** SexAddict69: nooooo **   
** VagCruncher555: look what uv done **   
** HardNoodles101: its ok sweetie keep going **

These guys were really intense. He figured he should do something before they came rushing to his place with pitchforks.

** HockeyStar37: Sorry **   
** HockeyStar37 tipped 100$ **   
** HockeyStar37: Is this how it works? **

“You’re learning,” she said, slowly reopening her legs, “There might be hope for you yet.”

Derek sighed, only lingering one more minute before signing off. This was way too dangerous.

** Gino7000: thank god **   
** Mandalorean51 tipped 20$ **   
** VagCruncher555: who the hell is this dude **

* * *

“Can I get you guys anything?” Casey chirped, standing by their table, apron on and notepad in hand as she looked expectantly at Derek. Seeing her in her work uniform wasn’t usually so sexy to him, so why couldn’t he take his eyes off of her now?

“Yeah, a piece of that!” Jerry said enthusiastically, shrinking in his seat when Derek growled warningly. “... famous pie, you guys have.”

“Cherry pie?” Casey asked, nonplussed.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll have that too,” Mike said.

“The usual for me,” Derek grinned. 

Casey’s answering smile was brilliant, he couldn’t seem to remember how to breathe for a second. “Coming right up.”

“Holy shit,” Jerry whispered hotly, leaning forward over the table, “she’s even hotter in person!”

“Yeah,” Mike agreed, watching Casey’s retreating back. “How aren’t you tapping that already?’’

Derek groaned, letting his head fall on top of the table painfully. “You know, I’m really reconsidering my choice of friends right now.”

“Oh, come on,” Mike rolled his eyes, “don’t tell me you don’t see it.”

“That’s _really_ not the issue,” Derek argued, looking up at his foolish, simple friends.

Jesus, this turned out to be such a bad idea. He couldn’t even remember how he thought it would ever be a good idea in the first place!

“Derek, she’s hot, she’s into you, _what’s the problem_?” Jerry butted in.

“The _problem_ ,” Derek insisted, speaking slowly so the half brains would understand, “is she’s not into me and she’s my stepsister.”

“You’re blind, man.”

“Stepsister, that’s hot.”

“She’s ready for it dude, she’s all over you.”

“Did you guys, like, live together or something?”

“You know,” Derek said through gritted teeth, holding back his fists’ pressing desire to meet his friends’ faces. “I picked you two because you were the most decent guys on the team. What does that say about the rest of the team, huh?”

“Just go for it man,” Jerry said encouragingly.

As Derek rolled his eyes in exasperation, he spotted Casey coming back to their table.

“I will need you to shut up now,” he said tensely.

“Dude-”

“Seriously, shut the fuck up.”

“Hey guys!” Casey said, placing each of their meals down in front of them. Derek noticed the couple extra slices of bacon sticking out of his burger and smirked - sure, he’ll be worked to the ground when his nutritionist found out (because she somehow always found out), but there was no better feeling than when Casey broke the rules, even the most trivial, meaningless ones, _for him_. “Do you mind paying your bills now?” she continued brightly, “my shift ends soon.”

“Nah,” Derek said, handing her a bill. “You gotta have dinner with us though. Keep the change,” he finished with a wink.

Casey smirked knowingly at his cocky attitude, but snatched the bill from his hand before turning away.

“Dude-” Mike started.

“If you keep talking,” Derek warned sternly, “I will shove your whole plate up where the sun don’t shine.”

“Hell, dude.”

Even though he was relieved that the guys finally behaved themselves once Casey came back to sit with them, Derek was still a little tense. He wasn’t sure what it was about exactly, but the fact that she was sitting next to him, so close that their thighs were touching, definitely didn’t help. It wasn’t like these booths were short either, she legitimately had way enough space to sit without entering his _personal_ space at all.

“Venturi, won’t you introduce your girl?” Jerry said smugly.

“She’s not-” Derek started protesting, when he was interrupted by an incensed Casey. “I am not _his girl_!”

Ignoring her, Derek continued. “Guys, this is Casey.”

“Nice to meet you, _Casey_ ,” Jerry said, shaking her hand and looking way too much into it. Derek glowered at him because he’s an idiot.

Maybe what was making him nervous was that every time she laughed at something he said, Casey would lean into his side with her hand resting on his bicep. It was hard to wrap his head around her behaviour when he was already so confused about his feelings towards her.

She wasn’t exactly acting out of the ordinary considering she had always been a touchy-feely kind of person. She always liked physical contact (which, _shudder_ ), so he was probably making a big deal out of nothing, right?

She might not even be acting any differently than usual, maybe he just never noticed because he wasn’t completely obsessed with every _single thing_ she did before (her lips around her straw, her hair falling over her face, the tingle of his skin when it grazed hers). 

And, really, why would _she_ even change her behaviour when _he_ was the one who knew something he shouldn’t?

Now, he really _was_ starting to sound like a space case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna chat, come say hi on [tumblr](https://realrollypratt.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
